Blue Skies
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: Summer wasn't just known for the heat it brought but, also the way it could sweep someone up into a summer love. Even if its victims are in complete denial. D x C '1000 Words Or Less' One-shot Collection. DISCONTINUED.
1. S1: Flight Of Thought

**Title:** Flight Of Thought  
**Author:** Nikkou Neko  
**Summary:** Bridgette and Courtney have a heart-to-heart.  
**Parings**(_s_): Implied Duncan x Courtney  
**Words:** 407

"You are allowed to like him you know…" She gazed past the mocha haired girl to the further darkening sky. From their position on the 'Dock of Shame' there was a lovely view of the moon against the lake water.

"Bridgette, if you are talking about who I think you are… I do **not** like him." She replied, pulling her knees closer against her chest. "Why does everyone think that?"

"…You mean why _today_ or…" She trailed off. The icy glare Courtney sent the surfer girl froze the words on her tongue. "Uh…mean it's because today…well, you-" She paused to glance at Courtney who's posture had become increasingly hunched as Bridgette spoke.

"Courtney, are you ok?" She moved it sit, letting her sandaled feet skim the water below. Her warm green eyes narrowed in concern as a muffled noise came from where the CIT's face was buried against her knees.

"It's because of the hug isn't it?"

"That and the fact you never screamed at him." Courtney, who was now looking at her, raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

Bridgette kicked at the water sending droplets flying, "You know what I mean. '_Suck it up! We need this_ _point!'_ To us but, to him, '_It's ok if you can't do it…' _You practically were attached to his side all day…"

Courtney opened her mouth to protest but, was silenced with the blonde's look of _shall-I-mention-the-handholding? _

Bridgette smiled at her exasperated sigh.

"Look, I don't even why I did that…it just seemed ok at the moment and…" She trailed off before burying face back in her hands.

A moment of silence passed before Bridgette spoke again. "Would it be so bad to fall for him?"

"Yes, yes it would." From the look on her face, the blonde knew she was thinking of the record he came to TDI with.

"Oh, Courtney… even Duncan has his good moments."

"…Oh, really… I have yet to stumble upon those." It was Bridgette's turn to sigh. Courtney really knew how to turn a conversation into an argument with sarcasm.

"I'm sure there's a good heart under his bad exterior, Courtney. You'll just have to look for it…" Green and onyx met for a moment before Courtney turned away again.

"Think about it." The blond murmured to her friend. The darker haired girl nodded as Bridgette smiled. "Good."

She stood with a final glance towards her friend before leaving the confused brunette to her thoughts.


	2. S2: Seriously Not Joking

**Title:** Seriously Not Joking  
**Author:** Nikkou Neko  
**Summary:** Duncan really meant it.  
**Pairing** (_s_): Duncan x Courtney  
**Words:** 209

"Wanna makeout?"

An awkward moment of silence passed over the two teens as Courtney's gaze turned to the cameramen who were smiling widely enough to match the delinquent's own excited grin. He actually seemed hopeful that a 'yes' would leave her lips.

And he was of course. A daydream was forming in his brain as he waited for her to finally regain her ability to speak. The images flashing in his mind's eye were innocent enough when they started. They were just a few scenes of light kisses until they become full of teeth, lips and tongue. One lovely dream began with him freeing them from their locked antlers, getting his kiss, knocking out the camera guys and pressing Courtney to the grass below where he would–

"Stop joking around and let's find a way to get back to camp!"

_Damn it._

She didn't seem to notice the flicker of disappointment that passed across his features as she pulled her head back trying once again at a fruitless attempt to free herself from him.

"Princess, I was serious."

She blushed.

And began calling him every insult her preppy little brain could think of.

He grinned.

He'd get a kiss from her sooner or later.

Her blush told him so.


	3. S3: Sweetest Bit

**Title:** Sweetest Bit  
**Author:** Nikkou Neko  
**Summary:** Courtney attempts to fix a broken loose end.  
**Pairing** (_s_): Duncan x Courtney. Slight AU.  
**Words:** 705

"Courtney."

Even though she had a feeling this would be the result, a wave of delight swept over Courtney as she happily took the marshmallow from Chris. She'd be staying on the island with her friends, with her team, with Duncan.

He seemed to hear her thoughts as he grabbed her around the waist, bringing her into one of his hugs that lifted her off her feet. "You're staying with me, babe."

She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck, smiling against his cheek. Unlike the hug they shared during the cooking challenge she didn't insist to be put down.

As he sat her back on the ground on his own accord, Bridgette gave her a soft smile, D.J grinned and Geoff shouted his applause. "Go Court! Woo! Rock On!"

The only person not to happy about this development in the standings of the Killer Bass was Harold. He was mumbling something about idiots as suddenly appeared with his things in hand. "The 'Dock of Shame' awaits, man."

"Hot sauce in my underwear, makes me drink kitchen grease…and he gets a girl!" He suddenly yelled waving a finger in Duncan's face as he passed him and Courtney.

"He's a bully dude, it's what he does. Fishes gotta swim, people gotta eat, and bullies gotta bully, its life, bra." Chris replied as began to push Harold along to the edge of the Dock. Duncan just shrugged.

"It's getting kind of late guys. I'm heading back." The bully in question spoke after watching the skater nerd complain for a moment. To further make his point, he yawned and wrapped an arm around the mocha haired girl at his side's waist. "C'mon Courtney…"

She moved along with him for a second before pausing in mid-step.

His grip on her tightened, "Princess?"

She stared a moment over her shoulder before grabbing his fingers and settling his arm at his side, "I need to fix something first." With a small smile to her guy's scowl, she moved to catch Harold before he boarded the boat captained by Chef.

Her feet stopped her a few feet behind him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You never really did anything to me expect make fun of my arms… Oh, and during the dodge ball game..."

"For them, for Duncan and maybe those too."

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he turned at this. "Talking for him isn't gonna change things Courtney…"

Her onyx gaze shifted to the wood planks below her sandaled feet, "It makes me feel better though."

He replied with a wheezing sound.

"You never really deserved what he did to you… Duncan just needs to torture someone to get through the day." She murmured finally returning her gaze to his skinny form.

"I've noticed…"

She smiled at this, "Sometimes I think he should make fun of me as he does you and the rest of the camp…I mean I screw up more than-"

"He can't. He loves you."

She blinked before peeking over her shoulder at her delinquent boyfriend who looked a little miffed that she was having an, what he would call, extremely long conversation with another male. And one that he despised to make things worse.

"He does tease me though and those god-awful pet names…"

"Sad try at flirting. I guess he's better than Geoff."

Courtney had to laugh at this and it was Harold's turn to grin, "You know you're kind of sweet Courtney. Well, when you're not bossing us around…"

"And you're kind of nice when you're not being disgusting."

"Hey! For the last time those were an accident!"

She laughed and Harold changed topic.

"I think you and Duncan are good for each other. You can help him see less of iron bars and he'll loosen you up," He wheezed.

"Really? You're an relationship expert now? So since you're leaving what shall I tell LeShawna?"

His face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Gosh, how did you-" It was then that Harold was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown into the back of the boat by Chef, "We're late."

"Take care Harold! I'll tell LeShawna you're totally into her!"

"See ya Courtney! Wait--what?!"

The newly bad girl laughed and waved.


	4. S4: Burn Away

**Title**: Burn Away.  
**Author:** Nikkou Neko  
**Summary:** Goodbye was her beginning and his end.  
**Pairing** (_s_): Future!Duncan x Courtney  
**Words:** 447

You said you were going to change…" Her hands clenched into fists as her eyes left his face, "But here you are behind iron bars. Again." Her voice was hard and cold as she spoke. Her gaze rose again to stare firmly into panicked cerulean, "I'm tired, Duncan."

"Baby, please… I am trying too. I am. I just-"

He broke off seemingly knowing what he was about to utter would only gain a tearful rebuttal from the former CIT who nearly had heard every excuse the felon had ever conceived. His plan changed in a millisecond. He would convince her of his innocence at a different angle, "I love you."

Courtney sighed deeply before brushing a hand across her tear filled orbs. Black mascara streaked across her cheeks and hand matching her mood. "You don't," She replied, "I'm just your get-out-of-jail card."

"…Princess, I-"

She put up a hand, "Don't, just don't."

He quieted, pressing one of his own hands to the glass between them.

"Courtney…"

She bit her lip hard enough for the nerves under the plumb flesh to protest angrily, her teeth nearly drawing blood.

"Do you realize every time you do this, put yourself here, it hurts your family? Hurts me?" She asked, her voice increasing a near decibel. Duncan had nothing to say to this. He merely flinched at the rising of her voice, fingers sliding further down the barrier between them.

"I can't help you if you don't want to be helped,"

"I never asked you to try." His gaze had fixated itself to a corner of the room. He refused to look at her as he spoke. Her last question of interrogation has visibly fazed the self-proclaimed unbreakable bad boy.

The former CIT sniffled, "I've had enough…"

A few pieces of hair were coming free from her bun she realized, when one mocha strand slithered its way to her cheek. She tucked it behind her ear before it grew damp with her tears.

Pained cerulean drifted back to her, "Don't do this, honey. I can change…" He pleaded.

"…I put my life on hold for you," She smiled softly, "It's time I get those moments back." She rose, smoothing out her skirt and pulled the elastic from her hair allowing her now mid-back length locks to fall gracefully to her shoulders.

"Goodbye Duncan, I wish you luck," She murmured settling the phone back on its cradle.

Giving him another light smile, she ignored the tears that now cascaded down her cheeks before turning on her heel. She wouldn't look back, she wouldn't allow herself to fall prey to his hypnotizing ways and charms…

She _was_ done.

She was finally walking away.


End file.
